10 Jahre
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: In 10 Jahren kann viel passieren. Beziehungen können entstehen, zerbrechen, sich neu bilden oder man kann sich vollkommen entzweien, aber manchmal... manchmal ist es nur der Zeitraum, den man warten muss um endlich den letzten Schritt zu gehen.


**Titel:** 10 Jahre  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Kategorie:** Romantik/Freundschaft  
**Wortanzahl:** 504 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Slash  
**Inhalt:** In 10 Jahren kann viel passieren. Beziehungen können entstehen, zerbrechen, sich neu bilden oder man kann sich vollkommen entzweien, aber manchmal... manchmal ist es nur der Zeitraum, den man warten muss um endlich den letzten Schritt zu gehen.

**Disclaimer:** Leider nicht meins.

**A/N:** Eine FF für comment_fic. Inspiriert durch diesen Prompt.

NCIS, Tony/Gibbs, now that it is legal in Washington D.C., after ten long years hiding the relationship, they finally make it public by getting married.

**10 Jahre**

"Wo bleiben er und Tony bloß? Ich möchte endlich wissen was los ist?", erklang Abbys leicht hibbelige Stimme. Zusammen mit Ducky und seinem Assistenten Jimmy Palmer sowie den beiden NCIS-Agenten Tim McGee und Ziva David standen sie vor der Washingtoner Stadthalle.

Sie alle wurden am Montag von Gibbs gebeten sich diesen Freitagabend freizuhalten und schick gekleidet vor der Stadthalle aufzutauchen. Allein durch ihre berufsbedingte Neugier wäre jeder von ihnen aufgetaucht, aber dann hatte Gibbs darum gebeten. Gibbs hat darum gebeten! Abby hätte nicht einmal gedacht das Bossman überhaupt wusste was eine Bitte war.

Doch wenn man an den Teufel oder besser an Gibbs dachte, tauchte er auch schon auf. Ebenso wie der Rest des männlichen Gruppenteils trug er einen Anzug und weder Abby noch Ziva konnten sich anerkennende Blicke verkneifen als sie ihn mit seinem roten Hemd, der weißen Krawatte und dem schwarzen Anzug sahen. Bevor sie jedoch fragen konnten was nun los sei oder in Abbys Falle ihm zuerst mal sagen konnten wie heiß er aussah, tauchte auch schon Tony auf. Gekleidet in einem grauen Anzug mit Weste und Krawatte machte er ein Bild zum Hinknien, vor allem als er sich neben Gibbs stellte.

Lächelnd begrüßte er die anderen und musterte sie anerkennend. "Wow, Abs, Ziva, wenn ihr euch so anzieht, wenn euch Gibbs darum bittet, muss er dies wirklich öfters tun.", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern und einem flirtenden Grinsen.

Die Augen rollend, hörten McGee und die anderen seinen Kommentar und schon bald fand ein Geplänkel zwischen dem Team statt als wären sie wieder im Büro.

Erst Gibbs Räuspern ließ sie wieder inne halten und leicht beschämt sah Tony seinen Boss an der ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue ansah. "Sorry, Jethro. Ich bin nur... nun ja, etwas nervös.", gab er mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu.

"Du... du hast den Boss Jethro genannt, Tony? Bist du krank?", sprach McGee geschockt das aus, was sie alle im Moment dachten.

Doch dieser reagierte gar nicht darauf, sondern blickte weiter Gibbs an. "Ist es schon so weit?" "Yup, und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, kommen wir vielleicht noch zu spät", antwortete dieser bevor er Tonys Hand nahm und zur Tür der Stadthalle ging.

Mit offenem Mund sahen die anderen den beiden hinterher, bis Ducky als erstes wieder seine Stimme fand. "Jethro? Anthony? Wollt ihr uns vielleicht was sagen?"

Kurz hielt Gibbs an und blickte zurück auf sein Team. "Seit heute ist die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe erlaubt, darum werden Tony und ich endlich heiraten. Nach zehn Jahren wurde dies ja nun endlich Zeit. Ach ja, Ducky, du bist doch bestimmt gerne mein Trauzeuge."

Damit stieß er die Tür offen und betrat das Gebäude, Tony hinter sich her ziehend. Dieser konnte sich nur noch kurz umdrehen und schnell sagen: "Abs, den Teil übernimmst du doch gerne für mich, oder? Ach ja, und ich hoffe ihr habt Hunger. Nach der Zeremonie gehen wir schick rssen auf Jethros Kosten."

Und damit ließ das Paar eine Gruppe geschockter Freunde hinterher, die sich fragten warum sie es nicht vorher gesehen hatten.

Ende

**A/N:** So sehen Tony, Gibbs und die anderen alle aus...

.net/fs42/f/2009/138/7/a/NCIS_Wallpaper_by_


End file.
